Return to the Demigod Life
by Oreocat155338
Summary: After years of secluding themselves from the demigod life, Percy has a dream and convinces Annabeth to return. After dropping her off at Camp Half-Blood to get back-up, he takes off to a secluded area north of Rome, where the gods are currently battling Tartarus. It takes twelve demigods and an Egyptian magician to defeat Tartarus but at a cost. Will they ever see Percy again?
1. Part 1

**A/N This will be a TWO-SHOT. Oh, and warning, Character death.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

It's been years since Percy and Annabeth had saved the world. They were living quietly in Los Angeles in a small apartment, and they had two children (who they trained themselves). They still fought monsters, but only when they intruded on their quiet life.

When they'd asked the gods to hide their scent from monsters, the deal was that so long as they remained in LA, the gods' blessing would hide their scent (and that of any children they chose to have) from monsters. The two still trained, and they'd gotten better, but there hadn't really been any challenge for either of them in years.

So when Percy had a dream about the gods (and this generation of demigods) being in danger, you can understand why Annabeth wasn't happy. After arguing and throwing some things around, she agreed to go. They quickly grabbed the nectar and ambrosa that they still had (which was stale, as it was the food of the gods), and set off for Wolf House with their twins (who were named Luke and Silena), and dropped them off there, telling them that Lupa would keep an eye on them.

Now, neither twin knew why their parents had stepped out of the demigod life, but they did know that Lupa ensured that the weak wouldn't make it to Camp Jupiter, which meant that their parents were getting back into the demigod life. So they did what any normal demigod child would do. They went along with it.

While they were training with Lupa, Percy and Annabeth started their trip across the country to the Altantic Ocean, and the area a few miles north of Rome. Their trip took weeks, and they were constantly attacked by monsters, but they made it to Washington D.C. They made it to the ocean.

And, of course, Precy grabbed Annabeth's hand and jumped into the water. Without Annabeth quite realizing what was going on, Percy brought both of them to Camp Half-Blood, and left her behind with instructions to get the Seven and Nico (who they IMed occiasionally), who were currently at Camp. After a few moments, he said that if Thalia was there, get her too, and Will probably wouldn't leave Nico, so he'd have to come.

"And if Nico's not here?" Annabeth asked.

"Take Mrs. O'Leary." Percy said, diving back into the water and shooting off to help the gods. Annabeth looked at Percy wondering why she'd allowed them to get dragged back into this.

"Annabeth?" Nico asked. "I thought you and Perce couldn't leave LA. Where is he, anyways?"

"He went on ahead." Annabeth said. "Now, where's Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Thalia?"

"All at camp, why?" Nico asked, and Annabeth sighed a breathe of relief. "Annabeth, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Because Percy dropped me off here telling me to get the Seven, you, and Thalia." Annabeth said, "And Will, since he wouldn't leave without you. he went on ahead, the gods need our help." Nico's eyes widened.

"I'll get them." he said, taking off towards Bunker Nine.

* * *

Now, if anyone asked Percy how he thought he'd get back into the demigod life, this definately wouldn't have been his answer. As of right now, he was shooting towards his family, who needed his help.

Now, he'd managed to stay out of the gods (and by extension, the other demigods) affairs, except when his father came to town on his birthday to visit (since he never visited on Christmas, Percy had started giving him gifts then). He couldn't stay out of it this time, and he was actually surprised (Annabeth was probably surprised too) that he'd managed to hold his fatal flaw as bay this long.

In his dream, he'd seen his dad die. HIS dad. In Percy's dream, he'd been protecting the other gods from Tartarus, who'd taken a physical form, and it'd been getting stronger. It'd been weak at first, as Tartarus had left his domain and entered the gods'.

Percy couldn't let anything happen to his father while he was alive, and knew after this he'd never be able to pull himself out of this life.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Tartarus swung his sword at Poseidon, who blocked it, but still flew back into a cliff. Poseidon weakly climbed to his feet, weaponless. His trident was on the other side of Tartarus, and there was to way to get it.

"Any last words, Poseidon?" Tartarus taunted. "No one can save you now, sea god." Poseidon fliched, not bothering to pretend he didn't hear the hatred in the premordials voice.

"Get away from him!" A voice yelled, and Poseidon recognized Percy's voice. Water surrounding someone plowed into Tartarus, knocking him away from Poseidon. The water fell to the ground, and Percy pulled his sword out of the premordial, and moved back so he was standing protectively in front of his father.

"A demigod." Tartarus said. "A demigod, who came here knowing who I am and what I am capable of. I give you credit, you're brave, boy. But you can't hope to defeat me."

"I've heard that one before." Percy said. "Tartarus. Guess what? I defeated everyone who told me that before, and I'll do it again now."

"Really?" Tartarus said. "Are you challenging me? What hope do you have?"

"Yes." Percy said, ignoring his father behind him, telling him not to. "I'm challenging you. What hope do I have? Well, let's see. **Twelve** , I beat a god in a duel. **Thirteen** , I got the Golden Fleece. **Fourteen** , I held the sky. **Fifteen** , not only did I navigate the Labryinth, but I also defeated by grandfather, who just so happen to be a TITAN. At **sixteen** , not only did I escape YOUR domain, but I also retrieved the eagle of the twelveth legion fultima, released Death, close the doors of death, but I also helped defeat GAEA. So, yea. I think I have plenty of hope of beating you."

"Perseus Jackson." Tartarus growled, and Percy nodded. "You made a fool out of me. You shall die!" He lunged for Percy, who dodged to the side and stabbed the premordial with his sword.

The fight went on for a while, and, although Tartarus was a better swordsman than Percy, and stronger, he was never able to get the upper hand. Percy kept dodging to the side and getting hits in.

So, Tartarus got angry, and decided to bend the rules a bit. Sure, he was immortal, and Perseus wasn't, but Percy had gotten exceptionally quick over the years. So Tartarus turned and rushed at Poseidon, prepared to kill him and weaken the demigod.

Of course, he wasn't expecting Pery to block him with his gut. Tartarus stepped back, and grinned. Then he began an onslaught. Percy couldn't dodge everything, but he was still quick enough to keep anything vital from getting hit. Finally, as Percy's stamina ran out, he knew there was only one choice left.

"What now, demigod?" Tartarus asked, having just disarmed Percy. Tartarus walked over to Riptide, and capped it. Percy somehow knew that Tartarus wouldn't let it return to his pocket during the rest of this fight, and gritted his teeth. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Not even the **gods** can save you this time, boy."

"Carter." Percy said one word, waking up a sleeping magician on the other side of the world. The magician blinked a couple times, and realized that Percy needed his help. He leapt out of bed, grateful that he hadn't taken the time to change the night before when he'd gone to bed.

He rushed out of his room, and up to the roof, calling for Freak, not caring that he was waking up the initiates. Freak was on the roof, annoyed at Carter for waking him up. Carter told Freak where to go, already climbing into the boat hitched behind the griffin. Sadie opend the roof door, and yelled at Carter, asking him what was going on, and Carter replied with one world 'Percy' as Freak took off.

Meanwhile, Percy was stopping Tartarus from finishing him off with water. However, Percy was getting weaker and weaker, much to Tartarus delight.

" _Khefa_!" A voice yelled, and a fist materialized out of nowhere and knocked Tartarus away from Percy. Carter ran over to Percy, and his eyes widened at the state he was in.

"What the Apophis happened to you?" Carter asked, holding out a healing potion, which Percy eyes wearily. "It's a healing potion, Percy. You'd had it before." Percy grabbed it and drank half of it, and some of his more major wounds healed.

"Thanks Carter." Percy said. "I wasn't sure if you'd get here in time."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Carter asked. "Then I wouldn't have had to show up when you're half-dead."

"Only half?" Percy joked, climbing back to his feet as Tartarus stood back up. "Glad your here, Carter. Hopefully we'll survive this." Carter nodded, and reached into the Du'at, pulling out his _khopesh_ and wand.

"Percy." Poseidon said. "My trident." At that moment, both Percy and Tartarus lunged for the symbol of power, and Tartarus was about to grab it when Carter used another word of power to knock Tartarus away from it. Percy moved back until he was beside Carter, and he glanced down at his hands, which were smoking.

Then, Percy and Carter leaped at Tartarus, who still had Percy's sword. When Carter was knocked back, he concentrated and summoned his combat avatar and attacked Tartarus again.

* * *

Turns out that Percy was a better fighter with a trident than a sword. As Annabeth arrived with the Seven, Nico, Will, and Thalia (she blamed Will for taking so long, he wouldn't get up), she recognized Percy instantly, and wondered what he was doing with his fathers trident (other than fighting Tartarus, of course), and how he'd got it.

Beside him was another familiar face, one she hadn't seen in a while. Carter Kane, Sadie's brother. A smile graced her face to see them working together, although he didn't know what the Carter was doing inside the giant blue shimmering form.

"Who's that?" Piper asked, pointing at Carter.

"Carter Kane." Annabeth said. "He's an Egyptian Magician, a part of the House of Life. he and Percy have met a couple times, but after the first time they met Carter drew something on Percy's palm so that if Percy ever needed his help, he'd come.

Tartarus knocked Carter back, and the shimmering blue form disappeared, revealing an exhausted Carter. Percy not even a moment later was knocked against the cliff beside his dad (all because he wanted to be sure Carter was alright, geez). Tartarus lunged forward to kill Carter, but was stopped by an arrow that had been enhanced with lighting as Thalia lowered her bow, she smirked at the fury on Tartarus' face.

"About time." Percy said, climbing back to his feet. "I was beginning to wonder if Carter and I would have to beat him alone."

"Please." Carter said. "Egyptian magicians and Greek demigods make a pretty good team. Don't even bother denying it, Percy."

"Yea, but it's always good to have backup." Percy said. "I'd like to make it back home to - You know what, I'll tell you later." Carter nodded and the two attacked Tartarus again, this time with nine other demigods (of course, Thalia, Nico, and Will weren't used to working with the others (although Nico was better than the other two), and Carter was used to working with magicians).

Pretty quickly they figured out that they shouldn't all attack at once, especially since Percy was still getting used to fighting with a trident, and none of them knew how Carter fought (except Percy and Annabeth), so they attacked in groups of two (except Percy, Carter, and Annabeth, they attacked together (and Nico, Will, Jason, and Leo)).

They wore Tartarus down, and Tartarus ran his options through his head. He could keep up like this and be the laughingstock of Tartarus (his domain) because after he defeated the gods he was defeated by demigods, or he could do something radical to weaken Perseus, and therefore, the rest of the demigods

So, once again, he went to kill Poseidon. Once again, Percy stuck himself in the path of the blade, once again intending to block with his shoulder. At the last possible second, Tartarus changed the path of the blade and it sunk into Percy's chest. Percy stumbled backwards, instinctively using his control over liquids (which he'd expanded on without telling Annabeth) and faintly realized Tartarus had missed his heart.

Despite practicing his control over liquids, he was straining to keep the blood running it's normal course. He looked at the blade that was currently in his chest, and his eyes widened when he recognized the it. _Anaklusmos_ , Riptide. He looked at Tartarus, everything slowing down. Everything was getting blurry.

He weakly reached up with one hand, and seized control of the ichor in Tartarus body, and kept him from moving. Tartarus looked at him, realizing what he was getting ready to do. He sharply turned his hand, and ripped the ichor out of Tartarus body, leaving exactly one drop.

Then he fell, everything going black.

**0O

Annabeth stood there in shock, as did the others. They all remembered Percys fatal flaw, extreme personal loyalty, and knew that it's gotten him killed. Nico ran over to Percy, and shook him, yelling at him not do die, he turned and yelled at Will to save Percy before it was too late, and Will unfroze, quickly running over and using his healing powers.

They saw the faint, weak rise and fall of Percy's chest, and Will glowing.

"I can't heal him, only keep him alive." WIll said, "In order to heal him, you need someone better at this than me."

"Who?" Jason asked. "You're the best healer at both camps, Will! There's no one else we can turn to to heal Percy!"

"Actually." Nico said, "There is." He looked at the fallen gods. "They're still alive. Get Apollo. Hurry up guys, we need Apollo!" Annabeth blinked, and ran over to the god, who looked up wearily.

"Athena?" He asked, confused. "What happened to Poseidon? Is he fading?" Annabeth's eyes widened, and then she sighed, rolling her eyes. She smacked the son god, who blinked. "Annabeth?" he asked, confused, climbing to his feet. His eyes widened at the sight of the fallen gods. "Are they..."

"Alive." Annabeth said, "At least, according to Nico. Now hurry, unless you **want** the Savior of Olympus to die." Apollo looked at her, confused. "Percy, you idiot! He's dying! Will's managing to keep him alive but he needs you to heal him!"

Apollo's eyes widened even more, and he took off towards the crowd of demigods (and one magician) who were surrounding Percy and Will. Apollo gasped at the sight of the wound, before putting his hands on Percy's chest, and glowing, trying to heal him.

"There was poison on the blade." Apollo said. "One I've never seen before. I'm not sure I **CAN** heal him. I'm trying though. What stabbed him?"

"Tartarus stole Riptide." Jason said. "Stabbed him with his own sword. When we showed up, Tartarus had it, and Percy was fighting him with Poseidon's trident."

"He could wield it?" Apollo asked, surprised. Then, suddenly, he and Will fell backwards, unconscious, green blood on their hands. Percy's chest rose and fell twice more, before nothing.

Percy, the Savior of Olympus was dead.

* * *

 **A/N Reviews would be appreciated, but are not required to read this story. Besides, I wanna know what you guys think.**


	2. Part 2

**A/N Ok, so Part two has arrived. I hope you enjoy the ending of _Return to the Demigod Life_.**

 **Also, reviews PLEASE, I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Dedications to** _hubbletuff_ **,** **and** _cod7guy_ **!**

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Tartarus stole Riptide." Jason said. "Stabbed him with his own sword. When we showed up, Tartarus had it, and Percy was fighting him with Poseidon's trident."

"He could wield it?" Apollo asked, surprised. Then, suddenly, he and Will fell backwards, unconcious, green blood on their hands. Percy's chest rose and fell twice more, before nothing.

Percy, the Savior of Olympus was dead.

 **Continuing on**

It was chaos in the underworld. Nothing was under control, and after looking around, Percy knew he had to do something. He instinctively reached for his water powers, before remembering that dead people didn't have blood running through their veins.

He sighed and concentrated and formed water out of the air, something he wasn't too good at, but was still somewhat decent. Then he used it to grab all the ghosts, and keep them from moving.

"QUIET!" He said, and, surprisingly, everyone listened. "Alright, listen. You're dead, but you're not in the Underworld yet. Those of you who want to rest for the rest of eternity, follow me. I'll make sure you can cross the River Styx." He was meet by doubtful looks from the dead demigods, but he shrugged them off.

Some days when Annabeth had had to work, he'd had Nico shadow travel him to the underworld until he could solidify the river. He turned and stepped on the river, and started leading them across.

* * *

Hades, with the help of Nico, climbed to his feet. The two walked over to Percy, and Nico set his father down. Hades was clearly sad that Percy was dead, but death didn't mean the same thing to him. To him, Percy's death meant he could get to know his nephew.

The other gods on the other hand... Couldn't. He understood that. While the rest of the gods weren't conpletely awake, Poseidon had watched the entire thing. As Hades understood it, Percy threw himself in front of a blade to protect his father, and Apollo himself hadn't been able to heal him.

"I'll let them visit him." Hades told Nico quietly, who looked at him, surprised. "If he stays, I'll let them visit him." Hades looked at Nico, and quickly came to a conclusion. "You've been through the Doors of Death, Nico."

"And?" His son asked in a whisper. "Dad, what does that have to do with Percy?"

"If you concentrate, you'll be able to sense where they are." Hades said back, already knowing no one else could hear their conversation. "The Door's will let you two through, as you've already passed through before."

"Dad..." Nico said, eyes widening. "You're saying you wouldn't mind if I let him out of the Underworld? Really?" Hades nodded, and Nico hugged his father. "Thanks dad." He turned to go, before turning back to his father. "Um.. Just one thing. How do I sense where the Doors of Death are?"

* * *

Percy looked at the dead, who were watching him, waiting for him to tell them what to do next, and he told them to line up to head to the judgement area, and, once again, they listened (something about people who can control water being scary and it being smart to listen).

He'd been watching the line get to the point where there were about thirty people left, then he grabbed the next group of people from the lobby of the dead. A small grin came upon his face, thinking that perhaps he should do this for the rest of eternity, let Charon get a break.

Once most of the people were in the underworld, he went to find Charon. He started by asking Biana Di Angelo, who gave him a lead. After what felt like days to Percy, he found the deity, and led him back to his ferry, telling him to get back to work.

"Percy?" The demigod turned away from the ferryman to see his cousin, Nico Di Angelo. Nico was anxiously walking towards him. "I've been looking for you for hours. We'vegottogobeforethey-"

"Woah!" Percy said, "Slow down, Neeks. What was that?" Nico took a breath, before speaking again.

"Percy, we've got to go." Nico said, much slower this time. "Dad gave his permission for you to leave the Underworld through the doors of death. But if they burn your body you'll be stuck here forever." Percy looked at Nico for a moment, before frowning. "Perce?"

"It hurt alot, Nico." Percy said. "Getting stabbed, the poison. I'm not sure I want to deal with that."

"You defeated Tartarus, Perce." Nico said. "It wouldn't be right to leave you here. Besides, I can tell them to stick your body underwater."

* * *

Annabeth stared at Percy's pale, unmoving body. Will and Apollo still hadn't woken up, and everyone was worried. Artemis had just left to get some of Apollo's kids to see if they could find anything wrong with Apollo and Will, but most of the gods, like her, were staring at Percy's body.

Hades was staring at the shadow where his son had been just a few hours before, probably waiting for him to come back. Everyone understood that when someone died, it wasn't the same for Hades, because he controled the Underworld, he'd get to know Percy, and the two would get close over the next few millenia, or however long Percy stayed down there.

Carter was leaning against a wall, head in his hands. Annabeth knew that if he'd reacted faster, then Percy might still be alive. But then, if anyone had reacted faster he might still be alive.

The funny thing was, Nico reacted first. Nico was the son of the god of the dead, and he'd reacted first. Nico was really the only one of them that could visit Percy in the land of the dead, which was where he undoubtedly was now. He'd tried to save Percy.

He owed Nico an apology, and she knew it.

She also knew that Percy wasn't supposed to be able to rip _ichor_ out of someone's body while on the brink of death. Which meant that while she'd been out of the house, he'd practiced it.

When she saw him again he was going to be in alot of trouble, even though him not listening to her actually saved the world, because everyone had been staring at Percy, and could have been easily killed.

She resolved to tell Nico to take her to Percy after he returned, and looked at the shadow, but her eyes quickly slid back to Percy, and she started sobbing.

* * *

Percy and Nico were looking around, seemingly lost in the underworld. Nico had his eyes closed, tracking down the Doors of Death, and Percy was following his younger cousin and making sure he didn't walk into anything (which wasn't really much, it seemed that Nico unconsciously knew every inch of the Underworld).

He had no clue how long the two of them had been heading for the Doors, and didn't want to break Nico's concentration. Percy suddenly fell to the ground, mind transporting to the battlefield, where the gods had just agreed to take his body to Olympus. Poseidon gingerly picked up his body, clearly grieved.

The other's didn't look much better. Apollo and Will were unconscious, at least, until Annabeth walked up and smacked the sun god, smapping him back to consciousness.

"Screma." He muttered, shaking his head. "The cure, Screma."

"What's Screma?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a plant in the Underworld that can cure nearly every kind of poison." Hades said. "Apollo, it's too late. He's dead already." Apollo stared at his uncle, before his shoulders fell and he looked down dejected.

Then the 'dream' ended because Nico had pinched him.

"You alright, Perce?" Nico asked. "We're close."

"We need Screma." Percy said. "It'll cure the poison. Unless you want me dieing again, we've got to get it." Nicos eyes widened, but he nodded, a small smile on his face, that quickly disappeared.

"We could die getting it, Perce." Nico said. "There's a dragon guarding it, and he won't even let my dad near."

"I'd rather not die again because of the same thing, Neeks." Percy replied, and Nico nodded with a sigh.

"Yea, but if you die after your already dead your soul is destroyed, Perce." Nico said. "I'd rather not watch you die."

"Nico." Percy said. "If my soul is destoryed, I want you and your dad to say I chose reincarnation." Nico nodded, before leading his cousin to a huge dragon, and absolutely nothing for several hundred miles.

"My dad comes here almost everyday to try to tame it." Nico said. "It hasn't worked though. Be careful!" Percy started walking towards the dragon, who simply looked at him. However, when Nico got close, the dragon growled and Nico had to back up.

"I guess I've got to get it alone, Neeks." Percy said. "Make sure my family knows I love them, alright?" Nico nodded, a horrible sense of Déjà vu. This was incredibly similiar to the time when Percy had fallen into Tartarus.

Nico stood there alone as Percy walked on ahead by himself.

* * *

Carter wished that he was back home at the Twenty-First nome with his initiates. He wished he were back in Egypt fighting Apophis. Really, he wished he were anywhere but Olympus.

But he didn't have much of a choice. Poseidon (Percy's dad) wanted to know about his encounters with Percy, and Carter was willing to obilge him. He knew what it was like having a god for a dad, even though his dad was **merged** with Osris, and wasn't the origonal god. He understood that Percy and Poseidon rarely saw each other, but was surprised to hear that Poseidon visited Percy every year on his birthday, and the two would exchange gifts.

Really, both of them had storied about Percy. It was just Poseidon had more (of course he does. Poseidon's Percy's dad!) than Carter. So Carter told Poseidon about the two times he met Percy, and Poseidon told Carter stories about Percy.

And to tell the truth, Carter wasn't sure it was possible for anyone to be so humble. Percy had beaten Ares in a duel at twelve, gone on alot of other quests until a couple days before his sixteent birthday, when he lead Camp Half-Blood to war against Kronos (who was also his grandfather). Of course, he defeated Kronos just before he turned sixteen, then not even a year later, Hera sent Percy to the roman camp, swapping him and Jason, and Percy retrieved the roman's eagle (which was made to defend them), and freed Death in one foul swoop. Then, at seventeen, he made it out of Tartarus and defeated Gaea (his great-grandmother).

Truth was, if Carter had done all that before growing up, he wouldn't have denied godhood twice, like Percy had. Heck, he probably wouldn't have denied it the first time. Not only that, but he would have gone around bragging about it.

Shows that the Fates (yes, he believes in the Fates now) knew what they were doing when they put Percy together.

* * *

Percy knew Nico was way behind him, but he didn't know what Screma looked like. Now, it may not have been smart, but he asked the dragon. The dragon gently touched the tip of her tail against blue plants growing on a rock. Percy looked at the dragon, and asked if she minded him taking some. The dragon didn't respond, so Percy assumed that she was alright with it, and he picked one leaf, and his eyes widened as it instantly grew back.

Percy reached for another one, but the dragon growled, so he pulled his hand away. The dragon was clearly telling him to leave, so Percy walked away slowly, grinning when he saw Nico.

"I though the dragon ate you!" Nico said, clearly relieved. "Perce, don't scare me like that ever again." Percy held up the one leaf with a triumphant grin on his face, and the two left the dragon behind.

Half of the rest of the ways to the doors of death, however, Percy handed Nico the Screma.

* * *

The gods were arguing what to do with Percy's body. Some of them wanted to burn it, others wanted to preserve it. Since Artemis had left to take her Hunters hunting (probably to distract her), the vote fell to Apollo, who was trying to calm everyone down.

Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Aphrodite voted for his body to be preserved

Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, and Athena voted for his body to be burned.

Hades, Hestia, Hera, and Poseidon hadn't voted. Hades knows why **he** didn't vote. Hestia was tending the hearth, and hadn't said a word. Poseidon was grieving too much to give his vote. Hera didn't vote because she wasn't quite sure what she wanted.

Apollo knew he didn't want his cousin to burn, but he couldn't say anything. He was on pretty much good terms with all the Olympians, and didn't want something like this to ruin that.

He glanced back and forth between the two groups, who were looking at him, waiting for his vote, when he looked at his cousins body, and he paled.

Because, somehow, the Savior of Olympus was breathing. Apollo was suddenly at the boys side, glowing, trying to get past the poison, ignoring the other gods gasps. Suddenly something was thrust into his hand, and Apollo glanced up to see Nico, with some Screma.

"Hurry, Apollo." Nico said. "I don't want my cousin dieing again." Apollo accepted the Screma without a word and smashed it up, before stucking it in Percy's mouth.

"Get something to make him swallow!" Apollo said, and Hera left and returned with one of her cows, which she had squirt milk into Percy's mouth. The demigod swallowed the milk, and Screma, and almost instantly he looked better. Hera left with her cow and returned cowless, and Apollo healed the damage done to Percy's body.

Once that was done, Apollo climbed to his feet, and looked at the gods.

"Alright, who's telling Camp that Percy's actually not dead?" He asked, completely worn out. But everything was alright, in a weird and messed up sort of way.

Because Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus lived.

Even though no one would ever know what Nico and Percy had gone through to bring Percy back to the land of the living. Which was alright with both of them, although they knew they'd have to answer Hades questions on how they'd gotten the Screma.

* * *

 **A/N Ok, so that's all I'm doing for this, UNLESS you have an idea on how to continue it and I like your idea.**

 **~ Oreo**


End file.
